Detention Lines
by A Writer Among Thousands
Summary: After one game on the hogwarts express some of the seventh years are acting a bit strange, but what did they do?   bend's a few rules, but you'll still love it! maybe a litle OOC-ness.


_**A/n so here is my new story detention lines. Review if you like it, review if you hate it, god, just review! If you have any suggestions you know what to do….. Review! Also to make this story possible you need to read this:**_

_**Sirius came back out the veil when Voldemort was killed in Harry's seventh year. All the light side and even a few slytherin children (Blaise and Draco) helped defeat Voldemort by shooting loadsa spells from different directions. None of the light side died as this happened at the start of the battle. Voldemort only had four hourcruxes, the ring, the diary, the locket and the cup. Fred and George decide that since Hogwarts was harm free that they would complete their seventh year. Some of the students that were already at Hogwarts came back for a proper last year and the golden trio came back for their seventh year aswell. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were talked into this by Fred and George. So now I've bored you to death you can read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it's not mine. Simple as.**_

1. I must not make bets on who can slip professor Snape a love potion in class. - forge Weasley

2. I must not laugh at professor Snape's attempts to snog the living daylights out of Marcus flint - gred Weasley

3. I must not yell out in class "get away from me you greasy tosser" when professor Snape backfires and tries to snog me, no matter how life or death the situation is. - Angelina Johnson

4. I must not try to feel Harry potter up in the great hall as the pure shock can send him to jump into the nearest persons arms. - Romilda Vane

5. I must not jump into Malfoy's arms and scream "save me you great prat" no matter how frightened I am of any other students. - Harry Potter

6. I must not use interhouse unity as my excuse for jumping into Malfoy's arms - Harry Potter

7. I must not threaten to kill Vane and Potter if they anger me, ever in desperate circumstances - Draco Malfoy

8. I must not hex my brother no matter what insulting name he calls me. - Ginny Weasley

9. I must not call my sister insulting names. Her love life is none of my business. - Ron Weasley

10. I must not run around the castle at night screaming about how my but is on fire, not even if it is. Ron Weasley

11. I must not start a duel with the weaslette outside of transfiguration, even if she stole my man. - Pansy Parkinson

12. I must not put my hands in professor Lupin's mouth to see if he has fangs normally. - Alicia Spinnet

13. I must not kiss professor Lupin after I've inspected the fang issue, even if it's a dare. - Alicia Spinnet

14. I must not send a picture of my lips to professor Snape with a note asking if he want's a blowjob. - Ginny Weasley

15. I must not start yelling at Ginny in the great hall. - Hermione Granger

16. We must not start yelling at our sister in the great hall. Ron, Fred and George Weasley.

17. I must not attach magical balloons to my robes and float myself up to divination, as well as yelling to the whole room. - George Weasley

18. I must not fake possession and recite a false prophecy in the middle of a divination test for extra marks.

19. I must not float along the halls of Hogwarts pretending to be a ghost; people do not find it amusing to be hit in the face with a foot. - George Weasley

20. I must not try to sell the dead pieces of Voldemort's soul on eBay, even if I have over 300 bids. Ginny Weasley

21. I must not start doing a strip tease for Katie Bell in DADA because it is off-putting for the other students. - Fred weasley

22. I must not make catcalls when I see some one doing something inappropriate in class. - Blaise Zanabi

23. I must not sing the words 'and they call it puppy love' every time I pass Professor Black or professor Lupin. - Fred Weasley

24. I must not leave a kinky dog collar on professor black's desk with a note on how to use it. - George Weasley

25. I must not scream and run around hogwarts because I have a paper cut. - Fred Weasley

26. I must not leave bottles of shampoo and conditioner on Snape's desk. - Harry Potter

27. I must not plaster Snape's office with notes saying how much he needs the shampoo. - Ron Weasley

28. I must not empty all of Snape's preciously saved ingredients into a cauldron and then put it on maximum heat leaving the damage for Snape to find. - Seamus Finnigan

29. I must not try to shave Mrs Norris and then paint her yellow. - Dean Thomas

30. I must not then try to paint orange polka dots on Mrs Norris. - Dean Thomas

31. I must not capture Mrs Norris in her new state; put her in a large hat and "scream the cat is in the hat!" through the dungeons to wake up professor Snape. - Angelina Johnson

32. I must not tell the first years to practice their spells on Draco Malfoy 'for the greater good'. - Ron Weasley

33. I must not knee slide down the entire length of the head table to see the look on Snape's face. - George Weasley.

34. I must not conjure joker hats and pink tails onto the professors whilst my brother is distracting them. - Fred Weasley

35. I must not assist my brothers by making it impossible for the professors to take of the hats and tails for a week. - Ron Weasley

36. - I must not change all the brooms for the quidditch teams into inflatable sheep before a game. - Dean Thomas

37. I must not drink four litres of blue food colouring just before my annual school check up (pee-in-a-cup). - Fred Weasley

38. I must not drink four litres of purple food colouring right before my annual school pee-in-a-cup. - George Weasley

39. My whole family that are still students must not drink any amount of food colouring before the school pee-in-a-cup. - Ron weasley

40. I must not start a party in Draco Malfoy's private rooms, inviting all of the seventh years, then when he wakes up, kick him out because he is not invited. - Harry Potter, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley.

41. I must not charm professor Snape's robes to sing 'barracuda' when he walks in to a classroom. - Ginny Weasley

42. I must not yodel during the speech of the start of term feast. - Draco Malfoy

43. I must not sell Hermione's homework to the students for a profit. - Ron Weasley

44. I must not curse Ronald Weasley outside of potions. - Hermione Granger

45. I must not lick people in class to see if I can taste chocolate on them. - Fred Weasley

46. I must not lick anyone whatsoever. - Fred Weasley

47. I must not tell professor Snape I want his babies. - Ginny Weasley

48. I must not describe our babies to professor Snape. - Ginny Weasley

49. I must not collect all the spoons from the great hall. - Alicia Spinnet

50. I must not then take turns to throw said spoons at professor Snape. - Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell

51. I must not randomly scream and point at someone for stealing my spoons. - Alicia Spinnet

52. I must not walk into transfiguration and boast to everyone how 'big' professor Lupin is. - Ginny Weasley

53. I must not mislead my teachers. - Ginny Weasley

54. I am not allowed to put a shrinking solution in an old fire whiskey bottle for professor Snape with a note saying drink me. - Hermione Granger

55. I must not sing my own theme tune whilst sneaking round Hogwarts. - Fred Weasley

56. I must not serenade professor McGonagall in the great hall. - George Weasley

57. I must not call headmistress McGonagall 'my liege' at anytime to get out of trouble. - Gred and Forge

58. I must not use the first years as Christmas decorations. - Ron Weasley

59. I must never use a silencing charm on a professor. - Ginny Weasley

60. I must never ever get drunk on a train and play truth or dare in my life. - Ron, Ginny, Forge, Gred, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Blaise and Draco.

_**A/n so there it is. I have a companion fic called Gryffindors gone bad which explains how they got these lines. If you read and review that I'll be happy! Also I'm planning on (once I've finished this one) to create the same sort of thing for the marauders, so if you could tell me what you think I would be happy! **_

_**Love yousss xx**_

_**Lupinsgirlxx**_


End file.
